Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen is a character from the Cars series. He also appears in the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales ''series of shorts, including Air Mater. His best friend is Mater. He is named after Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar, who passed away in 2002. Bio ''Air Mater He saw Mater teaching Guido how to fly, which led him to ask Mater what he knows about flying. Mater replies that he knows everything, before telling his story. McQueen, listening to the story, asked Mater what he did after his wings broke off and he started to fall down. Mater replies, "Oh, you remember, Lightning McQueen Hawk!" Back in the story, Lightning McQueen Hawk flies in and grabs Mater by the hook, saving him. He helps Mater with the big finish by throwing him up into the air with the Falcon Hawks. He catches Mater and safely takes him back to the ground, where Mater presses a button and sets off a spectacular fireworks display. Back in Radiator Springs, McQueen insists that the story did not happen, and Mater says that it did. At that moment, Mater gets a call from the Falcon Hawk leader and is told that he is needed to take place for one of the Falcon Hawks. He throws his hook up and is caught by the rope being held by the Falcon Hawks. McQueen was then shocked at this, confused. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue Lightning McQueen makes a cameo appearance in the sports section of a newspaper Sparky is reading. The newspaper uses a picture of him in his World Grand Prix paint. Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, ''Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *In Cars Lightning's back bumper was yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars, this was until Cars 2 when his bumper was red and after the events of Cars 2 the text "Medicated Bumper Ointment" was re-added without changing his bumper back to yellow. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racersA grease geek will guide you: `Cars' decoded. *His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen.Spanish Cars 2 site In Spanish, "rayo" means "beam" or "ray." *His French name is Flash McQueen. *In Polish, he is called Zygzak McQueen. (z-ih-g-z-ah-k) The word "zygzak" means "zigzag" in Polish. *His Danish name is Lynet McQueen. The Danish word "lynet" means "lightning". *His Dutch name is Bliksem McQueen. The Dutch word "bliksem" means "lightning". *His Italian name is Saetta McQueen. The Italian word "saetta" means "flash of lightning". *His Swedish name is Blixten McQueen. The Swedish word "Blixten" means "the flash". *His Albanian name is Vetëtima McQueen. The Albanian word "Vetëtima" means "lightning". *His Portuguese name is Faísca McQueen. The Portuguese word "faísca" means "spark". *His Chinese (Simplified - China) name is 闪电王麦昆. (Shǎndiàn wángmàikūn). The Chinese word "闪电王" means "the King of Lightning". *His Chinese (Traditional - Hong Kong and Taiwan) name is 閃電王麥坤. (Mandarin: Shǎndiàn wángmàikūn. Cantonese: sim2 din6 wong4 mak6 kwan1 ). The Chinese word "閃電王" means "the King of Lightning". Gallery Lightning McQueen.png|His Radiator Springs paint job, used in Air Mater. vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m07s81.png|Some of the Planes promos use Lightning McQueen and Mater to illustrate that Cars and Planes share the same universe. Mcqueencameoevidence.png|McQueen's cameo in Planes: Fire & Rescue External Links *Lightning McQueen on World of Cars Wiki *Lightning McQueen on Pixar Wiki References Category:Air Mater Category:Characters Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters